


But We Must

by EKthered



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Epic making out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKthered/pseuds/EKthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them expected it when it happened, but something had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Must

It’s dusty and dank in the abandoned warehouse - it took half the night but they’d cornered them here and they’d been circling the two half breeds for an hour. Perceval and Gareth guarded the entrances and exits - the beasts knew they were trapped. 

Isabeau took one down with a spray of bullets to the face and smirked, pleased, brushing the wisps of hair from her face, smudging ash on her brow. She turned to see Galahad watching her with an amused smile - but his attentions were mislead; the creature was coming up behind him, silent and deadly, a paw raised -

She growled, throwing herself forward and toppling him. She fired upwards, a bullet sinking into it’s chin before it could strike. Galahad landed with a grunt, air forced from his lungs from the impact and Isi’s weight on him. The thing shrieked, trying to skid backwards but Igraine’s aim did not err again, weapon discharging harshly into the elder knight’s chest as she killed it.

They lay splayed on the floor, breathing hard, dust settling from their skirmish. Isi blinked, suddenly aware she was straddling her mentor, gun heavy across his chest. She tugged it off him and it clattered to the wood floor. He was a thick chord below her thighs, muscles shifting as he tried to catch his breath. Something feral gripped her long endured restraint and she swallowed and ground her teeth. Perhaps it was the long night, she would never know - but something changed in her in that moment, shifted into something else, evolved and demanding.

“Good shot,” Galahad managed to get out, pressing his elbows to the ground to lift himself. He paused when Isi didn’t move. Her eyes were intense, whites shining in contrast to the ash smudge and the dim light. “Isi? Are you alri-”

She took his biceps and tugged them forward, slamming his back again into the wooden planks. He huffed, surprised, but suddenly had no air - her lips here on his, her back bowed atop him, her poise tense and powerful. His mind went blank of thought; he was paralyzed by the feel of her mouth sealed on his, already opened from his breathing, exposed to the onslaught of her tongue. Sparks danced across his belly, immediate and unbidden and a moan crawled from him before he could stop it, hands scrambling to find purchase on her thighs, desperate to anchor himself. “Isi,” he tried to say in warning but she ate it from his mouth, breath, meaning, all of it, air moving loudly though his nose instead, not enough of it.

The kiss ended abruptly as she left his lips, teeth scratching along his jaw, up to his ear. Beside the hot breaths of her mouth in the shell he heard quick gasps of air and he realized with cloudy disorientation that they were his, stark and desperate in the darkness. Gray felt the world tilt and blur while he dug his fingers into her legs, his skin tingling with oxygen deprivation as she feasted upon him like a starved animal, bites and suckles burning along his veins to every corner of his old body. It took every ounce of willpower within him to lift his trembling hands to her neck, her jaw and pull her away from him. Her eyes were wild, brow furrowed, the intensity both intimidating and exciting in a way he’d forgotten a woman could be. 

“Isi, come back,” he panted, pressing their foreheads together. “We _can’t_. We-” 

“I can’t do this any longer,” she growled, teeth bared, body quivering. “This life, it - I-”

“I know,” he reached and pulled the pins from her hair, the dust-red locks tumbling down her shoulders to his like a curtain of fire. He ran his had though it, fingers digging deep into the sore muscles of her neck and skull. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, a different kind of intimacy. He pulled her to him, bodies flush, cheek to cheek. A little cry of desolation escaped her. Though she sounded lost and hurt, the tension seeped from her as she melted into his embrace and tender touch. He breathed slowly, in and out, willing his heart and body to calm. She followed his cadence, eventually loosening her tight grip on his shoulders in defeat. He felt the wetness of tears on his neck and he held her closer for just a moment longer, his own eyes stinging and hot.

“I know,” he repeated, voice rough. “But we must.”


End file.
